Star Wars Miniatures Battles (WEG)
Star Wars Miniatures Battles, to gra bitewna wydana przez West End Games. Od 1988 roku wydawano zestawy figurek, natomiast w 1991 roku pojawiła sie pierwsza większa publikacja z zaawansowanymi zasadami gry - Star Wars Miniatures Battles (1 edycja). W 1993 roku wydano drugą edycję gry. W 1999 roku West End Games utracił licencję do wydawania tego bitewniaka. Gra polega na toczeniu bitew przy użyciu metalowych miniatur produkowanych przez West End Games. Statystyki używane w grze można łatwo przerobić na statystyki stosowane w grze fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Miniatury w latach 1988-1996 dostarczała firma "Grenadier Models" (twórcami figurek byli Bob Charrette i Julie Guthrie). Później figurki dostarczała firma "Simtac". Pierwsza edycja "Miniatures Battles" została zdobywcą nagrody Origins International Game Expo za Najlepsze Nowe Zasady Miniatur w 1991 roku. Podstawowe zasady gry zostały opisane przez Stephena Crane'a i Paula Murphy'ego w podręczniku Star Wars Miniatures Battles w 1991 roku. Zasady poszerzono w drugim wydaniu podręcznika podstawowego w 1993 roku. W 1994 roku pojawił się pierwszy dodatek do gry pt. Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion, w którym uzupełniono zasady, dodano następne scenariusze i nowy sprzęt. W 1996 roku wydano Imperial Entanglements zawierający głównie nowe scenariusze, ale także zaktualizowane statystyki i erraty. W 1997 roku opublikowano trochę materiałów do gry w publikacji Mos Eisley Adventure Set, w której jednak znajdowały się głównie materiały do Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG). Trochę materiałów do gry znajdowało się w niektórych numerach magazynu Adventure Journal. ''Figurki'' Pudełkowe zestawy figurek (sety): *Heroes of the Rebellion (40301) *Imperial Forces (40302) *Bounty Hunters (40303) *A New Hope Movie Set (40304) *The Empire Strikes Back Movie Set (40305) *Return of the Jedi Movie Set (40306) *Stormtroopers (40307) *Rebel Characters (40308) *Mos Eisley Cantina Aliens Set (40309) *Jabba's Palace (40310) *The Rancor Pit (40311) *Rebel Troopers (40312) *Imperial Troopers (40313) *Zero-G Assault Troopers (40314) Blistery (Blister packs) *Aliens of the Galaxy 1 (40429) *Aliens of the Galaxy 2 (40443) *Aliens of the Galaxy 3 (40453) *Bounty Hunters 1 (40420) *Bounty Hunters 2 (40422) *Bounty Hunters 3 (40426) *Cloud City (40424) *DarkStryder 1 (40446) *DarkStryder 2 (40447) *Darkstryder 3 (40452) *Droids (40423) *The Emperor (40425) *Encounter on Hoth (40442) *Ewoks (40438) *Gamorrean Guards (40450) *Heir to the Empire Villains (40437) *Heroes 1 (40401) *Heroes 2 (40402) *Hoth Rebels (40432) *Imperial Army Troopers 1 (40411) *Imperial Army Troopers 2 (40418) *Imperial Crew with Heavy Blasters (40410) *Imperial Naval Troopers 1 (40412) *Imperial Naval Troopers 2 (40419) *Imperial Officers (40415) *Imperial Stormtrooper Pack (40454) *Imperial Troop Pack (50545) *Jabba's Servants (40445) *Jabba the Hutt (40444) *Jedi Knights (40430) *Mon Calamari (40436) *Mos Eisley Space Station (40449) *Mos Eisley Cantina 1 (40451) *Mos Eisley Cantina 2 (40456) *The Noghri (40439) *Pilots and Gunners (40408) *Pirates (40448) *Rebel Commando Troop Pack (40455) *Rebel Commandos 1 (40414) *Rebel Commandos 2 (40417) *Rebel Operatives (40434) *Rebel Troop Pack (50546) *Rebel Troopers 1 (40405) *Rebel Troopers 2 (40406) *Rebel Troopers 3 (40413) *Rebel Troopers 4 (40421) *Sandtroopers (40428) *Scout Troopers (40433) *Skywalkers (40441) *Snowtroopers (40431) *Stormtroopers 1 (40403) *Stormtroopers 2 (40404) *Stormtroopers 3 (40409) *Stormtroopers 4 (40416) *Users of the Force (40407) *Wookiees (40435) *Zero-G Assault Troopers (40440) *Denizens of Tatooine (40427) Pojazdy *Landspeeder (40501) *Imperial Speeder Bikes (40502) *Rebel Speeder Bikes (40503) *Snowspeeder (40506) *Storm Skimmer (40504) *AT-PT (40505) *Bantha with Rider (40507) *Tauntaun with Rider (40507) Pudełkowe zestawy tematyczne z materiałami pisanymi do gry: *Star Wars Miniatures Battles Starter Set (40210) *Star Wars Miniatures Battles Vehicle Starter Set (40211) *Mos Eisley Adventure Set (40212) ''Publikacje'' *Star Wars Miniatures Battles (1 & 2 edycja) (40044 i 40090) *Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion (40070) *Imperial Entanglements (40127) *Mos Eisley Adventure Set (40212), część materiałów dotyczy bitewniaka, część RPG ''Scenariusze'' *Bazaar Encounter, A *Big Game *Crystal Forest of Goratak, The *Defending the Bridge *Hammer of Destiny *Like Rats in a Trap *Line in the Sand..., A *Objective: Retrieval *Rescue Run *Return to Taul *Scavenger Hunt *Stand at Bhir’khi Pass *Surprise Visit *Terror in the Trees *To Hunt the Hutt *Trap, The *Uninvited Guests *Who Goes There? ''Kampanie'' *Time For Silence, A **Pulling the Plug **To Seize the Bay **Through the Back Door **King of the Mountain Zobacz także *Lista bitewniaków Kategoria:Bitewniaki